Because I Never Think of You
by misspin
Summary: Just a few nice little Dasey thoughts.
1. Casey

Title: Because I Never Think of You

Author: Scarred

A/N: Just a little bit of good old Dasey goodness!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had always thought it was funny how random girls would walk up to her in the hallways and tell her that she was so lucky to be Derek Venturi's stepsister. And how they'd ask her the most revolting questions, like had she seen him in the shower or was it true that he liked to swim naked in her next-door neighbor's pool. It had always amazed her that girls actually found Derek's signature charm, or lack there of to be more accurate, to be attractive. He was never serious. He was selfish. He was messy. He was… Derek. So did she think she was lucky? Of course not.

Besides even if she did hypothetically like Derek, which of course she didn't, wouldn't being his stepsister just ruin it? Sure it wasn't technically incest or anything seeing as how they weren't really related, at least not blood-wise, but surely inter-stepsibling dating was frowned upon. Okay so living together could, in theory, provide them with a lot of quality time together, but honestly the thought had just never occurred to Casey. And besides she was pretty sure that the whole stepsister-stepbrother thing was just plain old-fashioned wrong anyways. Not that she cared or had even thought about it though.

In fact Casey never thought about a lot of things. She never thought about how Derek's room was only a few steps down the hallway from her. And of course she never thought about this fact late at night after having seen his light still on through the crack under his door, after a trip to the bathroom. She also never thought about his big double bed, which easily had enough room for two. Casey never thought about these things, you see, because Casey never really thought about Derek.

The only thoughts that Casey ever had regarding Derek were those of annoyance and maybe even sometimes hatred. Because if there was anyone that she really and truly loathed it was most definitely Derek Venturi. She hated how he was constantly making fun of her. And how he was always smirking at her, as if he was the funniest and smartest person in the room, She hated how Derek always seemed to think that he was the smartest and funniest person in the room.

But most of all she hated how sometimes she'd catch herself thinking that maybe he was right. But of course she would always catch herself. Because of course she didn't really mean it. Because Casey hated Derek. Derek, her stupid, obnoxious stepbrother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dribble I know. But if you're at all interested in seeing the contrasting Derek version of this… REVIEW.


	2. Derek

Title: Because I Never Think of You

Author: Scarred

A/N: Okay here's a little bit of Derek POV for you all. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys are great!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek's best friend, Sam, had started going out with his lame stepsister Casey, he really hadn't understood the whole thing. Besides the fact that it clearly and absolutely went against the no siblings (and yes step counts) clause of the man code, it was…Casey. Neurotic, compulsive, grade grubbing, klutzilla, Casey. And well, Sam was his cool best friend. His cool best friend, who usually had impeccable taste in girls, meaning of course that he had the exact same taste as Derek. Or at least up until then he had.

But of course Sam and Casey broke up and the world made sense again. And Derek moved on. Not that he had counted the days of their relationship up until its ultimate demise, questioning what it was that they saw in each other, or anything. And he definitely didn't care what they had always been laughing about, as if the two of them had an entire list of inside jokes that he'd been purposely excluded from. And naturally he never listened in on their arguments, wondering which one would be their last.

And of course he never hoped for that. No. Because what did Derek care who Sam dated? Or Casey for that matter? Like he didn't have anything better to do than sit around and obsess over his overbearing stepsister's love life. Derek was generally too concerned with his own for that anyways. If he wanted, he could have a new girl every week, and most times he did. Life was good.

So of course he was way too wrapped up in his own stuff to care when Sam and Casey finally did break up. He didn't even notice how she cried herself to sleep each night for two weeks. And he certainly never heard the sobbing that she had half-heartedly attempted to muffle with her pillow. And naturally he never thought about going in to make sure she was okay. He certainly never ever came close, with his fist hovering over her door, but never quite able to knock. Because what did Derek care? It was just Casey and he was way too busy to even notice anyways.

But still… As much as Derek bugged, picked on, and personally victimized Casey, he still hated to see her so upset. Or at least he would have, if he'd noticed, that is. He told himself that it wasn't really even about Casey though. He just hated to see a girl cry, that was all. Like most guys, the very thought of a crying female caused him to freeze up and filled him with an overwhelming desire for it to stop.

Of course Derek didn't care about Casey. He just didn't want to deal with her. That was all.

A/N: So I can't decide if this should continue, or if it was simply more of a multi-POV oneshot. Any thoughts?


End file.
